A Night With The Girls
by The Rose of Hedylogos
Summary: Nick is left in charge of babysitting Clementine and Sarah alone at the cabin. Since then, they've stuck to poor old Nicky boy like glue. Between Nuke, glitter, and braids what with these two crazy, young girls do while the others are away and what do they have in store for Nick? a series of one shots :) please read and review. Have a good day.
1. A Night With The Girls

OK, this has been in my head for awhile now so I just had to get it out! It's longer then I thought! I was just thinking about how funny it would be for Sarah, Clem, and Nick to be alone together would be! This is POSSIBLY a one shot. My friend is pestering me about making a lot more Nick/Clem/ Sarah drabbles. She says I have, 'a lot of cute ideas'

pfffft I have a lot of evil ideas! BUT I decided to let you decide! If you think this should just remain a oneshot then lemmie know! if you think it should become a series of cute little one shots lemmie know!

ALSO if I do make more than one, I will take suggestions!

anyway, I hope you like it and please leave a review!

ONTO THE STURY!

This one is in Nicks POV (If I make more, the POV will be determinate on who I think is the most important one for the story)

* * *

><p>"There is no fucking way!" I scowled at Luke. The slightly older guy placed his machete in it's holder and looked at me.<p>

"We'll only be gone for a couple hours," He tried to reassure me, "I just need you to watch them. It's not that hard!"

Luke, along with everybody else in the god forsaken group, was going out to hunt, fish, keep an eye out for signs of Carver, and all kinds of other shit. I usually don't go. I keep an eye on the cabin and I stay with Sarah. The young girl isn't that hard to take care of, until she decides to make me read one of her books. But now I have another little girl who not only is sassier, but it turns out, she also is very wicked in the head. Sarah alone I can barley deal with, With Clementine thrown in, I can assure you somebody will be dead by the end of the night.

"I cant take care of a couple of kids!" He should know this better then anyone.

Luke rolled his dark brown eyes, "Just stay and keep an eye out for them!"

"keep an eye out for what though?!" I rested my hands on my hips

"Just, I dunno, protect them!"

"I nearly killed Clementine yesterday! Why are you asking me?"

"Because, I trust you with them."

Usually, I would have been thankful for that, "It's not like they need protecting!" I threw my hands in the air, "The younger one bashed a lurkers head in with a hammer just twelve hours ago!"

Luke ran a hand through his hair. My friend has seemed to be horribly tired for the past couple weeks. We've all been having a hard time and with Luke being the leader, he's had to take it all into consideration. I wish I could help him. He's had a lot of stress lately. And I'm not making things any better. I've tried to talk to him, but my own grieve has gotten in the way. My mom died not long ago and it's been killing me. Might as well make it up to him.

I sighed, "Fine,"

Luke looked at me, "What?"

"Fine," I repeated, "But I get to sleep on the bed tonight." Luke and I shared a room. We took turns sleeping on the bed and sleeping on the floor.

He chuckled, "Alright Nick." As soon as we said goodbye and Luke walked out that door. The two dark haired ,little girls came downstairs and looked at me with smiling faces. I might've juts signed a death contract.

* * *

><p>Not ten minutes later, I found the pair in the kitchen. They were whispering and giggling while eating. Sarah had a can of peaches (Since she just has this love for fruit. Strawberries are her favorite) And Clem had a can of beans (Since that's all that was left). Sarah would occasionally look over at me and Clem would Try to avoid looking at me. What are they planning. It was then when I realized that I was thirsty, and the water bottles were next to them. after a few moments of debating, I got up and slowly started to walk over. Clem noticed me first.<p>

"Shhhh!" She hushed Sarah, clearly amused, "He's coming!"

I raised an eyebrow at the two. I grabbed a water bottle and was ready to leave, before Sarah stopped me

"Hey," She grabbed my arm to get my attention, "Question."

"Yeah?" I slowly responded.

"What's your last name?" Clementine asked instead.

"Why?"

"Just tell us," The eleven year old put on puppy dog eyes, "Please?"

I opened the bottle and took a drink, "Randall." Sarah burst into laughter and Clem smiled, "What's so funny?"

"Landall?" Clem asked Sarah, ignoring my question.

She shook her head, "We should use their first names"

"Hmmmm," Clem bit her bottom lip.

"What're you-,"

, "Lick?" Sarah asked as she nearly jumped out of her seat

Clem made a face, "No! how about... Nuke?"

They both started gleaming at the same time. Their heads snapped in my direction before Sarah squealed, "IT'S PERFECT!"

I looked at those two. I knew this was a bad idea, "What is it you guys are going on about?"

"Nuke," Clem said again before adding, "I ship it!"

Sarah giggled, "It's going to be a thing!"

"We should make a sign!" Clementine said, full of excitement.

"A sign for what?" I asked again. They both looked at me, a bit awkwardly.

Clem leaned in and whispered, "They can never know."

"Agreed," Sarah nodded. Before I knew it, they dashed upstairs and left me puzzled.

* * *

><p>I heard a scream and instantly panicked. What happened? Did a lurker get into the cabin? Did Carver find us? Did somebody get hurt? I ran into the living room and to my relief, there were no dead things or any blood. Clementine was standing on the coffee table and Sarah had taken a position on the couch. They were both staring all over the floor and whimpered a bit. Once again, confusion hit me. What is wrong with these two?<p>

"What's going on?" I asked and moved so that I could look at Clem.

"There's a-" SHe stumbled on her words, "Creepy crawlies!"

"Clem," I was actually growing concerned, "Are you alright I took her arms (That she was holding protectively) and examined them. The only wound was the one she got from the dog. I deemed her fine and moved onto Sarah, doing the same thing. They weren't hurt or anything. I looked at them both before asking, "What happened."

"I s-saw a" Sarah attempted to get out but failed.

Clementine moved closer to me but stayed standing on the table, "She saw a spider!" I gave her an, "Are you fucking serious?" Look.

"You," I pointed at her, "Can be locked in a shed, find a way out, steal from a group full of people with a lot of guns without them even noticing you, sew your own arm up, and kill a lurker with nothing but a hammer right after, and you're scared of a spider?"

Her eyes widened, "it's a very big spider."

I rolled my eyes, even though a smile crept onto my face. The thought of Clementine being scared of something as small and harmless as a spider actually makes me happy. It's good to know she still has a childish antics. She had worry etched into her features and she kept looking at the ground. Suddenly, she squealed and latched onto me. Her hands point downwards and she stumbled along her words. I don't even know what she was trying to say. but I figured it out when my eyes followed her fingers and I saw the spider.

"I thought you said it was a big spider," I looked at her. She gave me this look... priceless.

"YOU MEAN THEY GET BIGGER THEN THAT?"

I laughed, "There are some bigger then you!"

I felt her shiver, "Just, get rid of it!"

"Kill it!" Sarah demanded. Not the thing I would expect from her, but she really does hate spiders.

Clem looked at the girl slightly older then her, and then back at me, "No! Don't kill it! Just take it outside or something!"

"But what if it comes back?" Sarah asked.

"It wont!" Clem said with certainty.

I laughed once more before grabbing a cup and a piece of paper. I trapped the small thing and opened the widow, tossing it out. Sarah gave me a disapproving look, but I didn't care. I don't see any reason to kill it. I placed the paper and cup down and Clem got off the table. She gave me a smile. I was surprised when she gave me a hug. I tensed when her small arms wrapped around me and I looked down at her.

"Thanks Nick!" She said, not put of by my lack of response. I juts stood there for a moment before kneeling down to her height and hugging her back. The fact that I did that was surprising as well. I'm not usually the touchy feely type. I was the first to let go. That damn kid is going to kill me.

* * *

><p>"Nick!" I heard Sarah call for me and I immediately knew this was going to be bad. I walked up to her room and there was glitter... everywhere. They were pink, blue, and purple. Sarah and Clem were laughing. I was going to yell at them, before I realized the amount of glitter in their hair. Clem entwined her fingers to the hair close to her scalp and rubbed hard in an attempt to get the sparkly mess out.<p>

My eyes dashed to Sarah, "What did you do?"

She was laughing hard, "Clementine took her hat off and I filled it with glitter!"

"Five seconds!" Clementine complained in an amused manner, "You better hope it comes out of my hat!"

"It will," Sarah nodded, "I've done it to Nick before." I groaned. It was true.

Clem chuckled, "That's what we called you up here for! I need help getting in off my hat."

I sighed, "C'mon," I lead her to the kitchen and I put her beloved hat in the sink. I don't know how, but the water still works. In the bathroom too. I ran the water, "Just keep it in here for awhile."

"Alright," She nodded.

I turned and frowned, "You got it all over you!"

"You have some too!" She pointed out. I took my hat of and ran a hand through my hair. I set my own hat on the counter and practically dragged Clem to the front room. I used a wet rag to get the glitter out. Once I was done, she only seemed half as sparkly as before. I smiled, satisfied at my work. Clem looked at me, puzzled. I gave her an odd look of my own.

"What?" I asked.

SHe shrugged, "I've never seen you without your hat before."

"It's just hair." I said

"Your hair is longer then mine," She observed. She stuck a hand out, "I wanna touch it."

I moved her hand away from me. I was about to say something when Sarah eves-dropped on the conversation, "CAN WE BRAID IT?!"

"No," I don't want my hair braided. I walked back into the kitchen and kept my eyes on those two while I put my hat back on. I immediately regretted the decision when I felt a sand like substance pour down my back. God dammit Sarah. She's crazy if she thinks I'm going to clean this up.

* * *

><p>After I made Sarah get rid of the horrid glitter, she passed out. She must've been tried from running around all day. Clem's AND my own hat's were soaking in the sink and We were sitting on the couch. Sarah was asleep not far and her glasses were on the table. Clem had her pajamas on and she looked over at me.<p>

"Nick?" She asked, a but shyly. I looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think things will ever be the same as they were before?"

My mouth opened slightly when she asked. Honestly, No. I don't. But I don't want to ruin the kids hope of things getting better. I hesitated before asking, "Do you?"

She sadly shook her head, "No. Not the same. Maybe there is a civilized place though. Like, somewhere that has the walkers under control," She though about this before frowning, "Then again, maybe not."

There was a brief pause before She changed topics.

"Two years ago, I had to shoot someone very special to me."

I swear my heart dropped. Why is she telling me all this? I just sat there, like an idiot. I but my bottom lip and my eyes widened. She's eleven now, two years ago she would've been nine. She had to kill someone when she was nine. God damn.

"I've been there to kid," I could relate. Had to kill my mom not long ago.

She nodded before she crawled over to me. I allowed her to sit in my lap and I offered her comfort. Is she always this depressing when she's tired?

"Nick?" She asked again, maybe a bit more shy.

"Hmmm?" I urged her to continue.

"I'm sorry I stole from everybody."

"I'm sorry we locked you in a shed."

She muttered, "It's alright," Before drifting off to sleep in my arms. I simply smiled at her.

* * *

><p>"Hey Nick," I heard the door open and Luke enter. He smiled at the sight of Clem in my arms and Sarah asleep on the chair.<p>

"Yeah?" I whispered, carful not to wake either of them up.

"Just wanted to see how things were going." HE smiled and he lowered his own voice and took a spot next to me, "We seem to be good for now. As far as Carver goes."

"Good," I breathed.

Luke looked at Clem and smiled. He turned his gaze to me, "Wasn't as bad as you thought, huh?"

"Nope," I smiled, "They're entertaining at least."

Luke chuckled, thanks for watching them, it means a lot to me."

"Aww c'mon, none of this mushy gushy shit!"

"I mean it Nick! I don't know what I would do without you!"

I heard a squeal and I turned to look at Sarah. She very lightly whispered, "It's Nuke."

Luke gave a confused look before telling her, "You should get up to bed before your dad catches you out here." She agreed and sprinted upstairs. Luke looked back at me, "I mean it though Nick, I don't know how I could've gotten through this apocalypse without you. I smiled at him. A silence loomed over us and I muttered a quick thanks.

"I don't know what I would've done without you either," I informed him and played with one of clems curls. Another silence took place.

"Is that glitter in your hair?" Luke asked me after a pause.

I smiled, "Shut up!"


	2. A Bunch of Words

So, people keep telling me I should continue these. Well, I suppose I will CX

Sadly, I'm not to proud of this one (But I promise, you'll love the next one!) It's not all that funny, but i thought it was cute.

ATTENTION: I will take suggestions! If there is something you think would be cute or funny or just really nice then you can PM me or leave it in the reviews! I love having suggestions thrown my way. It make me feel special.

This one is set in The cabin and it's in Clem's POV.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Hey Clem," Sarah patted me. I looked at her with tired eyes. It felt like I only got five minutes of sleep, but I really got five hours.<p>

I yawned, "Hmm?"

"Do you wanna borrow a book?" She asked and held out her favorite. It was titled, "The Guurgles" and it was supposedly about trans-dimensional body snatchers. I bit my bottom lips and quickly shook my head

"No!" I squeaked and the head shake woke me up a bit. And of course, Sarah cant take no for an answer.

"C'mon!" She urged, "Don't you like books?"

"Yeah," I croaked, "I just don't want one."

"Why not?"

"I just don't."

"Well there has to be a reason!"

I felt my cheeks heat up and I unintentionally hissed, "Sarah, I don't want any of your dumb books!"

That shut her up. She looked to the ground in shame. I heard her sniff and she muttered, "Fine. You don't have to be rude about it. I'm going downstairs." and with that she was gone.

I felt bad leaving it like that. Sarah was a rather sensitive person and hated it when people yelled. Then again, she did keep bothering me. And everyone knows that I hate to be bothered. I heard footsteps come up the stairs and I figured it was Sarah and that she forgot something. I stood by the door and waited for her to enter so that I could apologize. Much to my surprise, Nick entered not Sarah.

He glared at me, "Would you like to explain why Sarah's crying?"

"I made her cry?" My eyes softened and I tried to get past him so I could see her. However, he lightly pushed me back in the room.

"What did you do?" He said in a knowing tone.

I cleared my throat, "I didn't want her book."

Nick gave an understanding nod. Sarah's a huge book worm. She always rambles to either Rebecca, myself, or her dad about the latest chapter she had read. About everything going on in it. She mostly has old things. Kid things. Like, "Goldie locks and the three bears," Or , "Little Red Riding Hood," I think I even saw, "Peter Pan," and, "Sleeping Beauty," Around here somewhere.

"You must've done something," He said, "I've refused one of her books and she never cried."

"I didn't do anything!" I nearly shouted, "I just didn't want a book!"

"Why didn't you want the book?" He asked out of pure curiosity.

"BECAUSE I CANT READ!" My face beamed red and I folded my arms while looking away.

I was only eight when the apocalypse started, so I cant read very well. Lee never had the time to teach me, if he even knew about it. I never bothered to ask Katjiaa or Christa. Not that Christa liked me much after Omid died anyway. My teacher, was a very bad teacher. Or I was a very bad student. One or the other. I cant even remember the woman's name now! It doesn't matter. She's probably dead.

"You-" Nick pointed at me, "Cant read?"

I looked away again and I could feel heat on my cheeks, "Shut up!"

He frowned, "That's kinda sad."

"What is?" I asked, finally looking at him.

"Just," He hesitated, "Never mind. I can teach you, if you want."

"Huh?" It took me a moment to process this, "To read?"

Nick rolled his eyes, "Go grab a book."

I was about to protest, but I knew Nick wouldn't take no for an answer. I randomly grabbed the smallest one I could find. I went back to him and opened the book. My eyes bugged out of my head. The text was small and there must've been hundreds of words just on that front page. I looked at Nick like he was crazy. I gave him a, "Are you serious," stare.

"Nick," I said simply, "I cant read this!"

He chuckled and removed the book from my hands, "That's because it's a dictionary."

"Oh," I said, even though I had no idea what a dictionary was. Nick handed me a book that he said was called, "Beauty and the Beast," and opened to the first page.

"Read as far as you can." He demanded

"I'd rather braid your hair," I looked at the dark mess hidden in his hat.

He rolled his eyes and sat on mine and Sarah's bed, "Read."

I took a spot next to him and began the story, "Once upon a time, there was a ca-" I squinted, "Cast"

"Castle," He said for me.

"And there lived a fer-," I tried to continue but words got in my way, "Fer- osh- i,"

"Ferocious," He sounded it out for me, "You're doing good Clem."

"Ferocious," I repeated the word and smiled at the praise, "Beast. He was cursed with a horri- horra?"

"Horrible," He once again said. I removed my eyes from the text and looked at the picture. There was what I assumed was the beast and he was a room full stuff. I looked at the corner and saw something I recognized. My eyes lit up and I patted Nick repeatedly.

"Nick," I pointed at the object, "Isn't that a salt lick?!"

He turned the book so he could look at it, "Looks like it. Doesn't belong in the picture, but its there."

"One time," I began a tale of my own, "I was at a dairy farm and I saw quite a few of them!"

"That's nice," He commented.

"Although," I lifted one of my hands upwards, "If I were you I wouldn't lick one for the world!" I leaned in closer and whispered, "They're nasty!"

He smirked a bit, "Really, Clem?"

"But apparently they're great for crushing heads." I said with maybe a little bit of an attitude. Nick looked at me oddly before I continued. "The trip at the dairy was nice, until they tried to make me eat legs... that was rather depressing."

"Clem," Nick said in a startled tone, "Jesus! What did that salt lick do to you!?"

"But luckily!" I didn't answer his question, "I didn't!"

He gave me a stare, one with half sympathy and half disturbance, "Can we get back to the story?"

I sighed and Nick continued to teach me his oh so mastered way of reading. The story actually wasn't bad. Sarah walked in and helped, after I apologized to her for making her sad, of course. Why a bunch of words are so important is clueless to me.


	3. Operation Nuke

Hello! I was excited to write this chapter! It was fun!

sorry it took so long! I was quite busy with a few other things!

Thank you for all the reviews! they make me happy!

Moving on, I debated on whether I should've made this in Clementine's pov or Sarah's.

eventually settled on Sarah. This one takes place during the five days they were traveling after carver showed up! enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>On the road.<em>

Clementine came up to me with a wicked smile on her face. I returned the smile, but mine was more sweet. We were taking a break from walking, thank goodness! After that man, Carver, showed up everyone got so rattled up. Even Clem. When I realized it was him, I felt myself on the verge of a literal panic attack. I hate it when I do that. I wont admit it to anyone else in the group, but it just makes me feel so useless and like a liability. I just cant help it.

"Hey Clem," I greeted the younger girl, "What's up?"

She narrowed her eyes and that already big smile got bigger, "You know," She started, "I was thinking, that now is the perfect opportunity for operation Nuke."

That's when my own smile turned wicked. A couple weeks ago, while Nick was taking care of us, Clementine had shyly mentioned that she actually thought the Nick and Luke would make a cute couple. At the time, I freaked out about the fact that I wasn't the only one. We went crazy with it. We came up with names for it, eventually setting on Nuke. Even made a sign. A sign with glitter. Then I poured some in her hat. We hid the sign under my bed before calling him up to help us get it out of her hair.

Just a couple days before Carver showed up, Clementine and I had made operation Nuke. We decided that getting the two together was our life goal. We have sheets of paper inside Clem's bag with some very detailed idea's.

"Now," I finally responded, "Is a great time for operation Nuke."

* * *

><p><em>Day one<em>

We had finally decided to take our break. Clem and I agreed to work on our mission of great importance then. Nick was sulking, not that I blamed him. Pete, Nick's uncle, had recently passed away. The dead got him. Pete was one of the last things Nick had. After his mom died, Nick and Pete fought a lot. You could hardly have them in the same room together. It was crazy. Now, Nick is just broken up over his death. I cant even imagine how I would be if my dad- NO! Not even gonna think about it.

Nick was sitting on a fallen tree and Luke had taken a seat next to him to comfort him about his loss. Clem and I made a sprint behind some bushes that were next to them. Clem got out her binocular's and observed while I listened. We stayed real quiet and I tucked some hair behind my ear so that I could listen better.

"Hey man," Luke looked at his friend, "I'm real sorry."

Nick shrugged, "Yeah."

"You know, if you need anything or-" Luke stumbled on his words, "Just, if you wanna talk then-"

"I'm fine, Luke," Nick interrupted. I have heard Nick say that so many times, it could have been a recording for all we knew.

Luke hesitated before placing a hand on Nicks shoulder. I expected Nick to shrug him off and yell at him, like her had done to Rebecca hours ago for offing the same kind of comfort. However, Nick simply let his friend be there for him and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Yeah," Luke spoke, replying from Nicks last comment, "I know Nick, but still."

Clementine patted me repeatedly, "Did you see that?!" She sharply whispered, "So adorable!"

I nodded in agreement, "Totally!"

"Now kiss!" Clementine looked back at the two men and smiled real big.

I started chuckling, I couldn't help it. Clementine tried to shush me, out of fear of being caught, but that only made me laugh even harder. Pretty soon, she was doing it two.

"Do you hear that?" I heard Luke's southern voice speak up. I immediately stopped, but Clem didn't, "What do you think that is?"

"No idea," Nick commented.

"There's no way in hell that came from something human!"

I looked at the younger girl beside me, "Clementine!" I tried to be serious, but laughter kicked in again, "Be quiet!"

"I cant!" She snorted out. I heard the bush make sounds. Clem and I looked up at the same time to see a very confused Luke.

Clementine shot straight up, "ABONDON SHIP! ABANDON SHIP!"

"THIS IS NOT A DRILL!" I added as both me and her ran away, leaving the two immature men there to assume the worse.

_Status report: They don't suspect a thing..._

* * *

><p><em>Day two.<em>

"Alright!" Luke said in his outside voice, "Nick and I are going to the nearby creek to get some water. The rest of you can just sit here and rest for a bit."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relieve. Clementine looked over at our leader, "Can Sarah and I come with?!" She asked, "It's good to be useful!"

My dad's head snapped over here at the mention of me going somewhere without him. He gave me his usual protective look. I smiled sweetly, "Can I daddy? The walk would be good for me and I'm awfully thirsty."

"Just," He debated before turning to Luke, "Would you keep an eye on her?"

"No," Luke said sarcastically, "I'd let her run of into the woods to fend for herself. Maybe she'll get bit by a dog.."

My dad groaned, "Go ahead sweetie. Just stay close to Luke."

"Thank you!" I beamed before heading of with my three friends. Clem and I followed behind. Nick and Luke dad their small talk. It was only a couple minutes before Clementine got between them.

"So," She casually said, "Nick, have I ever told you that your voice was majestic?"

Nick knitted his eyebrows at the compliment before suspiciously adding, "What do you want?"

"Nothing!" Clem threw her hands in surrender at the accusing tone of his voice, "Nothing at all! I just don't think I've ever told you that before!" She turned her heads towards Luke, "Don't you think his voice is just amazing and majestic?!"

Luke smiled, "You should hear his singing voice when he's shit faced! Now that's just dripping with grace!"

Nick chuckled, "Man, shut up!"

Clementine looked back at me. If she were still right by me, she probably would have nudged me to take over. I quickly thought of something and quickened my pace to catch up to Luke, "Luke, you look good in orange!"

"You think?" He asked while looking at his torn shirt.

"Yup!" I grinned, "What do you think, Nick?"

he shrugged, "It's just a color."

Clementine's facial expression was priceless. She looked like she was getting real frustrated. Being a matchmaker was harder then she had planned. SHe raised her hand in the air, as if she knew the answer the a question in class, "Hey I know!" She declared, "Lets name things we like about Nick! I like the way his hair glows when you put glitter in it! Luke, your turn!"

"What're you girls doing?" Luke asked, knowing that something was up. Clem and I looked at each other.

"Nothing!" We both said at the same time and my cheeks burned a bit.

When we finally got to the creek. Nick and Luke washed out our canteens a couple times before filling them up and sealing the lid. Luke scooped water into his palms and brought it up to his face. he rubbed his fingers in circles, trying to get all the dirt and muck off. I was surprised when Nick splashed water and him. Luke was too, but he reacted quickly. He opened his canteen and poured it all on Nicks head.

"Hey asshole!" Nick tried to sound angry, but it was obvious he was holding back laughter, "Stop!"

"I thought I told you to never get into a water fight with me!" Luke kneeled down to the water and started filling the canteen up once again. They've done this before...

_Status report: Never get into a water fight with Luke unless you want to wind up face first in the creek. Nick learned this the hard way._

* * *

><p><em>Day three<em>

"So what was your guy's childhood like?" Clementine asked and narrowed her eyes, "What did you do?"

Nick looked back at Luke and gave him his classic, 'Im about to embarrass you bad,' look. And Luke knew it. He hung his head back and let out this exaggerated sound of annoyance. Nick turned back to Clem and dramatically patted her on the back.

"There was this one time, when we were teenagers," Nick started, "When Luke thought that it would be a very good idea to raid his dad's licker cabinet. He and I went out to where we use to jump rooftops and Luke had a couple swigs to many. Whether he was pretending or knocked off his ass, I don't know. But a bird landed by us and he go it in his head that he really wanted to catch that bird. he made a leap to try and get it."

"I made a very graceful leap!" Luke said from behind.

Nick rolled his eyes, "It wasn't that graceful."

"Well," Luke looked at him with blushed cheeks, "You did nothing to stop it! In fact, you encouraged me to get that bird! And you were sober!" Luke mimicked Nicks voice, "Follow your dreams Luke, don't let anything stop you! Life is to short to let obstacles get in your way! Fly, fly like the bird you were meant to be! Plus, its so beautiful and the feathers would look magnificent in your hair!"

Note to self: Nick likes Luke's hair.

"And when we tried to get it, the bird flew away and he fell to his doom," Nick chuckled, "After he fell I went to go make sure he wasn't hurt-"

"After you finished laughing your ass off!" Luke interrupted again, "Took you long enough."

"I found him laying in a dumpster, laughing about how he could fly," Nick rolled his eyes once again, "Said that he had stolen the birds wings."

"And you were right," Luke looked at his friend, "The feathers did look magnificent in my hair!"

Clementine and Nick had started to laugh at a slightly embarrassed Luke. I settled on a simple smile and shook my head.

_Status report: Don't let Luke near the alcohol._

* * *

><p><em>Day four<em>

"Did you two ever have a big plan when you were young?" I asked, "Were you always planning on being together?"

"When we were little, like six or seven, we planned on being astronauts," Luke smiled at the memory, "I had suggested the idea."

Clem looked at the two in confusion, "What is a astronaut?"

"It's a person who explores space," Nick explained.

"Anyway," Luke continued, "I thought the night sky was beautiful! I wanted to find life on Mars, or minerals on Jupiter, that sort of thing. I wanted to discover new things. Be the first to experience things man hadn't before. I had it all planned out. I named our ship and everything. I'd always draw picture of it and imagine myself in costume. I thought that it would be so much fun. I'd look up at the stars every night and think, 'Someday, I'm gonna look at one of them pretty things up close. And then, I'd draw it.'"

"Wow," Clem looked at the sky in complete wonder, "That would've been amazing!"

"Yeah," Luke smiled, "It would've been. But, unfortunately that never happened."

"It would've been cool," Nick nodded, and joined Clem in her sky staring.

I looked over at the man who shared the same color of hair as me, "Why did you want to be an astronaut Nick?"

Nick let out a chuckle, "I thought the moon was made of cheese."

"He said that I would land on Venus and he would eat the moon," Luke informed us, "I yelled at him for wanting to eat such a valuable thing."

Nick shrugged, "But I like Swiss."

"We are not going into this argument again!" Luke knitted his eyebrows, "Nick, the moon is not made of Swiss cheese!"

"We don't know that!" Nick threw a hand in the air, "Just look at it! It was a cheese like texture!"

"I am not getting into this argument with you _again!"_

"You just don't want to be wrong," Nick shrugged.

"But I'm not wrong!"

"Yes you are!"

"No Im not!"

"Yes

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

They continued their senseless bickering and argued for what could've been hours about what the moon was made of.

_Status report: Their arguing like an old married couple! How cute!_

* * *

><p><em>Day five:<em>

"I wish these two would cooperate!" Clem rubbed her face.

I let out a sigh, "This is impossible!"

"Maybe we should just give up," I said sadly, "This isn't going to work."

"No!" Clem protested, "We have to! Nuke is suppose to happen! Like Beauty and the Beast!"

Since Nick had taught her to read, Beauty and the Beast had become Clems favorite. I caught her reading it a few days ago and she turned redder then ever before. I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "Which one is the beast?"

"Why Nick of course!" She said.

"Hey Clem!" Luke called out to us, "Do me a favor and use your binoculars to look ahead!"

"Duty calls," She mumbled under her breath. She climbed on a rock and looked around, "Theres a little house by the bridge!"


	4. A Braided Afternoon

Alright! New one yay!

I decided to do this one in clementine's POV! Thanks to Rebloxic for the setting!

This one is while they were at the Cabin!

**If you would do me a favor, I have created a poll. If you would be kind enough to click my name and vote, I would apprechiate it. It's for my next big project. Thank you! You should do that!**

ONTO THE ONE SHOT!

* * *

><p>Clementine's POV<p>

"Hey Nick!" I heard Luke shout for his best friend. Nick was resting on the couch, his signature red cap with the yellow Halo sign on it was rested (Bottom down so that he dint risk the horrible fat of glitter hair, gifted by Sarah) on the side table. I watched as Luke strolled over to the man that was younger by a year and smirked. He lightly shook him, "Nick! Wake up!"

Nick let out a protesting sound, telling us that he was at least awake, "Luke... go away... you asshole..."

"I love you too," Luke rolled his eyes while I smiled at the simple response and noticed Sarah do the same. We exchanged glances. Nukes gonna happen... I feel it in my spider senses. EW! gross! spiders!

"What do you want?" Nick whined as he turned over so that his face was facing the ceiling.

Luke sighed, "After me you have watch. You go ahead and get rest, I'll wake you in a couple hours."

Nick said nothing. He only lazily waved his hand in his friends general direction, signaling him to go away. Luke exited and went to go take his watch. Luke always had day watch, Nick had night. Sarah and I were not far, just in the other room. Sarah was eating peaches while I kept my eyes on the raven colored hair of the blue eyed man.

I remember that say he was taking care of Sarah and I. He had taken his cap off and hair just draped down his neck. His beloved mullet. Ever since then, I had wondered many things about his hair. Why is it so long? How is it so shiny? How does it smell good? Why does he hide it inside his Halo cap if he likes it so much? What does Luke think of it? But the main thing on my list was, "What does it look like when it's braided?"

I cant help but be more interested in the answer when I see his hair hanging off the couch arm like that.

"Hay, Sarah," I turned to the older girl who had a mouthful of peaches in her mouth, "Do you still have those hair ties that you found under the house?" She had found some and kept them for me, in case mine snapped.

Swallowing and wiping her mouth with her coat sleeve, she nodded, "They're up in my room."

"Go get them," I demanded while stealing a glance at Nick. Her brown eyes widened as she realized what I planned.

"Wait," She placed the can on the counter, "You want to... but... are you sure? What if we get in trouble?"

I bit my bottom lip. I know Luke and Pete will probably laugh and praise us. Alvin and Rebecca would chuckle at our behavior. The worst we could get would be a scolding from Carlos. Carlos's lectures are the worst! I swear, walkers are easier to deal with! The idea of being yelled at for half an hour almost made me change my mind. But, the thought of Nick walking around with graceful waves in front of his face made me smile wider.

"Worth it," I deemed, "Go get them!"

While Sarah practically teleported upstairs I took a spot by the sleeping Nick. His dark mullet was so much longer then my own hair. I hesitated before touching it. It was rather soft, maybe a bit greasy. It was darker then my hair too. It was beautiful...

"I have them!" Sarah interrupted my train of thought and came with several hair ties. I grabbed one of them that was colored pink while she placed the rest of them on the ground and picked up an orange colored on.

"Sarah," I looked at her, "Do you want to do this? There is no going back after we start."

She took her eyes off me to look at Nicks slightly wavy hair, She took a decent sized strand into her hands and divided it into three parts. She looked back at me before dramatically adding, "This is all I've ever wanted. I'm ready." And with that she started braiding.

"But the question is," I said as I copied her movements and took a different part of his hair, "Is the world ready?"

"It's true," She giggled, "It was ready for the apocalypse, but this is a whole new level.

It took us several minutes as we kept joking around and braiding before we were finally done. We both stepped back to view our work. It was glorious! The decent sized braids all around in a row of eight. I almost wanted to braid his braids.

"Nick!" WE heard Pete and saw him approach, "Boy, where is my-" he stopped when he saw the state he was. I saw a small grin form on his lips and he threw and accusing glare at him.

I simply held a finger to my lips and said, "Shhh, let him rest."

* * *

><p><strong>Couple hours later<strong>

"Hey Nick!" I heard Luke call. Sarah and I trampled each other in an attempt to get downstairs to see his reaction. We never got to see the first glance, he was awkwardly patting Nick awake, "Ah, Nick."

"Go. Away." He said stubbornly and turned, allowing everyone present to see the hair much more clearly.

I heard Luke stifle laughter. This caught Nicks attention. He cracked one of his eyes open to look at what was so funny. When he saw nothing of interest, he positioned himself so that he was sitting on the couch rather then laying down. He looked at his friend, annoyed.

"What's so funny?" He raised an eyebrow and popped his neck.

"You-" Luke chuckled, "Your hair."

Nick reached back to touch it and met the events of this afternoon. I heard him growl before he ripped the hair ties out and undid the braids. He soon regretted it when the hair came out in heavy waves and Luke burst into laughter, swearing that Nick looked like a girl. A pretty girl at that. The laughter attracted Pete who entered. When he saw what had happened he through into fits of laughter as well.

Nick looked at Sarah and I with irritation. He pointed an accusing finger, "You did this!"

"Me?" I said with a slight chuckle, "Please, have you seen this face? I'm a saint."

"A saint sent from hell." I heard Nick mutter and this made Sarah and I laugh.

"Hey," Pete said, recovering from his outburst, "I didn't know Loki was around here! How long have you been here friend?!"

I heard Nick growl once more before he stood up and put his hat on, "I'm going on my watch."

Sarah and I watched him stomp off, a trail of glitter following his pace.

"When do you think He'll notice?" Sarah asked, looking at the glitter that had been colored orange this time. Sarah had filled the cap back over and filled it with the sparkly dust yet again while Nick was sleeping.

I shrugged, "I don't think he will."


	5. Why Dont We Just Call Them Zombies?

Yes, I have created another one. This one is rather short, about 540 words. But I had to.

Set in the cabin.

Clems POV again.

thanks for reading and please review, they make my day :)

* * *

><p>Clementine's POV<p>

Sarah, Nick and myself were sitting in the kitchen, looking for something to eat. Nick had grown use to our presence. Good thing too, I wasn't planning on leaving him alone anyway. He owes me after almost shooting me in the face. Walker bite... not a ridiculous thought, but he could at least have the manners to wake me up before trying to kill me. Walkers... my eyebrows knitted together as I thought about the stumbling dead things.

"Why don't we just call them zombies?" I asked, breaking the silence.

Nick looked at me, "Huh? You mean lurkers?"

"Walkers," I corrected, "Why don't we just call them zombies? I mean, that's what they are."

Nick shrugged, "I dunno."

"You don't think so?" I folded my arms and plopped the on the kitchen table.

"Does it really matter?" Nick took a seat and handed me a can of peaches.

"It's just," I looked around for the right words while accepting the can, "Why go through the trouble of naming them? Lurkers, geeks, walkers, biters, crawlers, things like that, when we already had a name for them."

"Cause calling them zombies is stupid," Nick shrugged.

"That's a funny word," Sarah giggled, "Just say it some more! It's a fun word to play with. Zombies! Zambies. ZoMbIeS. ZZZZOOOMMMBBBIIIEEESS."

Nick and I looked at the girl oddly as she kept saying the word in different ways. I looked at Nick and shrugged before saying, "It just seems like we're trying to complicate things."

With a back round giggle from Sarah as she said the word again, Nick replied, "Does it really matter what they're called? They eat you, that's all we need to know."

"I thought zombies ate your brains," Sarah put in, still slightly amused.

Nick's eyes rolled to the top of his head while he thought about it, "That's true. Lurkers-'

"Walkers,"

"Eat your flesh," Nick finished after my interruption.

"Well," I was pretty into the argument at this point, "If they got their hands on your brain then I'm sure that they'd eat that too!"

"But we have no evidence," Nick said, "And I've never seen a lurker eat a brain. Tear peoples mid sections to bloody shreds yes, but no brain eating"

Sarah cringed, "Nick! Don't talk about that! That's gross!"

"Well it's true!" He defended.

I thought a bit, "But they're still zombies. They die and they come back to life. They only way to kill them is to destroy the brain."

"But zombies only eat brains," Nick said with a sigh, tired of repeating himself.

_Probably why he's still alive._

Nick and I argued back and forth, back and forth. Sarah would put a word in once in awhile. Our playful argument soon turned into a full out war. Both of us try to strike a critical hit into the others argument. I was just near victory when Carlos entered.

"What are you guys talking about?!" His rich accent asked, "what're you doing?"

Sarah gave the most innocent smile I have ever seen her give, "We're just talking about zambies, daddy."


	6. What does gay mean?

This oneshot is set while they are all at the ski lodge.

I promise, after this I'll lay off the Nuke XD.

Remember, tell me if you have a suggestion.

please review, I need to make nick happy after this XD

* * *

><p>Nicks POV<p>

I sat of the sofa and looked at the fireplace. I could hear Sarita wash the dishes from a distance and distant banter from what sounded like Luke and Kenny, probably arguing about something again. I'll admit it, I really hate Kenny. He's an asshole. But, I'm trying to tolerate the stupid shit that comes out of his mouth for Clementine's sake. She knew the old guy from before and it seems like she generally likes him.

"Nick," I heard Clems voice and turned my head in her direction. She stood there, with her arms crossed and an irritated expression on her face.

"Uh oh," I muttered what did I do now?"

She kept her serious expression was she continued, "What does, 'gay' mean?"

My eyes widened. Shit, this isn't my territory, "Ummm w-what?," I stumbled on my words.

She folded her arms, determined to get answer, "I heard Kenny call Walter and Mathew a gay couple. When I asked him what that meant he started laughing."

"Umm, Clem," I tried to interrupt her, but she kept going.

"And then I asked Luke, and he just turned into a horrible shade of red."

"Clem..."

"When I asked Sarah, she didn't know."

"Clem!" I was getting impatient

"Then I asked-"

"CLEM!"

"Fine!" She held her hands up in defeat, "What does it mean?

I was about ready to laugh. It was so hard to forget that Clementine was only eleven. After we arrived at the lodge, she had been spending some time with Walter. WHo, all due respect, would just not shut up about his old students and Mathew. Walter and Mathew were boyfriends, or partners, as they called themselves. But from her and Sarah's eyes, they probably seemed like nothing more then good friends.

It was right then when fear struck me. How much does Clem know about... stuff? I had the sudden urge to call out for Rebecca. I sure as hell wasn't going to be the one to explain this to her!

"Clem! Why are you coming to me about this?!" I asked

She shrugged, "I don't know! You're the last person to ask!" _She came to me last? Well I feel special,_ "Everyone I ask either blush or start laughing!"

"But- I'm- just," I stammered.

"See!" She pointed at me, "You're doing it too!"

"Clem!" I covered my face with my hands, "Stop!"

"What?" She threw her hands up in the air, "It's not like I'm asking you how babies are made!" Her hand slumped to her side and she bit her bottom lip. Her voice quieted down before saying, "Although, now that I think about it how are babies-"

"REBECCA!" I called and looked over the couch, "REBECCA! GET YOUR PREGNAT ASS DOWN HERE AND TAKE CARE OF THIS!"

Clem threw her head back and groaned, "Nick, just answer my previous question."

"Well," I did as she asked and returned to the topic. I looked away and straightened my hat so that it hid my face, "Gay's are people who like to be romantically involved with someone of the same gender. Homosexuals are boys that likes other boys. There are also lesbians," I moved on from being pink to slightly red, "They're girls who like other girls."

She didn't seem satisfied, "Well, isn't everyone gay then? You like Luke and I like Sarah."

"No," I shook my head and tried to think of a way to make it so that she'd understand, "I mean, like _likes _them. You know?"

She looked like she was processing this information before her eyes lit up in realization, "OH! You mean like a crush?"

"Yes!" I nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, glad that I didn't need to go into further detail.

She joined me in my nodding and a small silence took place.

"So," She awkwardly sat by me. She twiddled her fingers and she casted a wicked smile in my direction before she moved her eyes somewhere else, "What about you?"

I knitted my eyebrows in confusion, "What about me?"

"Are you?" She asked. I beamed a bright red when I realized what she meant.

"What?!" I stammered, my face growing redder my the second, "What? How? Why would you think that?!"

"It's just that," She trailed of, "I've never heard any past stories of any girls form you, You're single, Lukes single, you guys are great friends, You've known each other since forever, You share a room-"

"Luke?" I croaked out. I put my hand to my face. When Kenny said this at the dinner table, I had yelled at the man for making such an assumption. But Clem just barley found out what the word meant, and she was after all a little girl. I also might have a small soft spot for her, "No, Luke's-" I couldn't complete my sentence.

"Lukes?" Clementine urged me to continue.

I rubbed the back of my neck, 'Well, he's- uh,"

And of course, Luke HAD to choose that moment to walk through the door.

"Hey," He smiled at us, "I came to tell Nick to stop yelling. You're gonna attract walkers man! What're you two doing?"

"Nothing!" I kinda squeaked and answered fast.

"Luke," Clem said and I had a sudden urge to strangle her, "Nick explained it to me."

Luke put on a confused face before he realized what we she was talking about. He turned his head, looking at me he said saying, "Really? And he's not dead from embarrassment?!"

"I'm getting there," I stammered, "Im in the process of dying."

"Nick," Luke laughed, "You look like a maraschino cherry!"

"I was just asking him-" I slammed my hand down on the girls mouth and her next words came out as, "F je das a hamazxeual"

I kept my hand there as Luke said with a smile, "What?"

"Nothing," I muttered, "Just... go away so I can talk to her for a second."

Luke rose an eyebrow and backed away slowly, "Alright then..." And thankfully he left.

I sighed and felt a wet substance on my hand. When I figured out what it was, I quickly moved my hand away and wiped my palm on the couch, "Clem! Why did you lick me?!"

She made a face, "Nick, if we ever run into a group of cannibals, I just want you to know you're safe."

"Oh haha," I muttered. Well that's enough little girl for me tonight. I sighed as is stood up, "I'm going to bed."

She sweetly smiled, "Goodnight Loki."


	7. Spaghetti Tuesday

Haha, do you get it? Like the... yeah. Just forget it :)

This one is set in the cabin. OR in clementine's dream world. Take your pick.

thank you all for the lovely reviews and please continue!

ONESHOTS!

* * *

><p>Nick's POV<p>

"We sure did get lucky, didn't we?" Luke asked as he put his machete away.

I shrugged, "Im surprised we found all that all the way out here. Too bad we couldn't find sauce."

Luke chuckled, "Don't push it Nick! Im just glad I don't have to cut into a deer."

"True," I agreed. I sighed and rubbed my face, "Do you think-"

I was cut off by an excited yelp and the feeling of someone tapping me repeatedly. I looked down and saw the most horrible thing any man could ever see. There was the same eleven year old with the stitched up arm. Her huge, golden orbs were wide and she clung to me. I let out a surprised sound and regained my balance. She kept tapping me.

"What," I looked at her oddly, "in the world do you want?"

"Tell me it's true!" She said, voice coated with uncertainty, "Please, please, please, please, please, please, pleeeeeeaaaasssseee!"

"What?" I asked, still looking at her.

Sarah soon entered the room, out of breath. From chasing Clem around no doubt, "Hey Nick, you wouldn't happen to remember that one thing you told me to not Clementine, right?"

"Sarah," I gave her a look.

"Well," She played with her hair, "I told her."

"It's true, isn't it?!" She grasped a handful of my shirt, "You found some, didn't you?!"

_God dammit Sarah. _Hell hath no fury like this little girl. I let out a small sigh before confirming, "Yes, we found some."

Her face gleamed. A huge smile took over her face. One from ear to ear, showing all her white teeth. Her golden, wolf like eyes shone beautifully, and I swear they were watered with tears of joy. She giggled and she actually looked quite adorable. Like an actual child. I chuckled and straightened her hat. She can be cute when she wants to be. She finally released me and jumped up and down, clapping her hands in sheer delight.

Luke seemed puzzled, "What she going on about?"

"Before the apocalypse," I explained while grabbing the food out of my bag, "Clementine's favorite food was spaghetti."

The little girls golden orbs widened at the sight of the uncooked noodles. One of her hands reached up as if begging for the smallest glimpse. Her voice came out as barely a whisper as she said, "Can I touch it?"

Luke laughed at her being dramatic and I simply rolled my eyes, "Clem, it's not even cooked yet."

"Cook it," she whimpered, "Please..."

Sarah, like Luke, began chuckling, "Clem, why don't we have you go upstairs until it's ready."

her head snapped to the other girl, "We can't! I have to look after the scetti!"

I looked at her oddly, "Scetti?"

"Scetti," she repeated softly, bringing her head back up to look at the box. Her hand reached up again, "my precious..."

* * *

><p>Luke came out of our so called kitchen, the smell of fire filling the air. My friend looked at me with a smile, "Foods done!"<p>

"Good," I sighed, "I'm sure our little spit fire will be overjoyed."

He rolled his eyes and nudged me, "Oh my god Nick, you love that girl to death! Just admit it!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I played, "She drives me absolutely insane."

He rose and eyebrow, "Oh really? I thought that came naturally to you."

I chuckled, "Shut up!"

He rolled his eyes once more before walking a bit closer. He called, "Clem! Sarah! Foods done!"

I quickly scowled, 'Don't alert it!"

Before Luke could respond, Clementine zipped right past us and into the kitchen. Sarah was just walking down the stairs by the time I had opened the kitchen door, only to see the eleven year old with her face absolutely stuffed with noodles. A single one was hanging from her mouth. When she looked up at me, she slowly sucked it into her mouth. Luke (Who was behind me) laughed at the sight and Sarah was trying to control her giggles. I however, tried to inch closer to the pot of Spaghetti (Or scetti if you ask Clem) but the girl smacked my hand away when it got to close for comfort.

"My scetti," She tried to say after she swallowed a mouthful of food.

Sarah giggled, "Yeah... I think we better make something else. There is no way we are getting her away from that."

"Think you're right," Luke chuckled as Clem stuffed some more into her mouth, "Nick, go get the deer."


End file.
